The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to application interfaces.
Generally, applications may include application options and features. For example, a browsing application may present a shopping page that may include options and features such as lists of items, pictures of the items, item descriptions, price information, and “add to cart” options that may be viewed on the shopping page. Also, for example, a social media application may present a social media page that may include options and features such as status updating, pictures, comments, and “like” options that may be viewed on a social media page. Furthermore, the applications may enable users to use the options and features of the applications that are viewed on the pages. Specifically, the applications may enable users to perform such actions as adding items to a virtual shopping cart, updating social media statuses on the social media view page, and viewing pictures on the browser page and the social media page.